broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Broken Oath
"The best decisions made are the ones that you do not regret." - Broken Oath Appearance Broken Oath is distinguishable for having dragon wings and a broken unicorn horn - as well as two pairs of demonic horns. Oath's mane is black-navy blue, with his tail sporting the same colors. As a sign of demonical pact, he has no cutie mark. Back in times, he had no wings or demonical horns, his unicorn horn wasn't broken and his mane and tail were pure black. History Broken Oath's original name was Alex. Alex was born in Colt Lakeside, a small village at the north of Canterlot. As a colt, he wasn't accepted too well in his community and had much trouble when it came to discovering his special talent (and thus the cutie mark). Feeling rejected, Alex desperately ran from Colt Lakeside to Everfree Forest's far north. This was the beggining of his end, as he didn't know that beyond the Everfree Forest lies the curse of the Equestria - The Midnight Castle. Unknowing what he encountered, Alex entered the gates of castle. Greeted by pitch blackness, he stepped inside. He couldn't see anything, but he heard voices - strange, unknown voices of devious Scorpan and the very Tirek, The Dark Centaur - Devil of Equestria. Suddenly, a flash of light bursted out straight into Alex's eyes, blinding him for a split second - enough time for mystical force to step in and grab the helpless colt. The force dragged the little unicorn into darkness as he lost consciousness... When the colt woke up, he was greeted by the evil voice of Tirek, saying that he "had the great courage daring to enter the very Midnight Castle and thus he deserved for a prize". Scorpan, Tirek's lackie, gave Alex a letter, saying that "he would obtain great powers that nopony has never witnessed before". There was a catch, however. Alex would never be able to leave the boundaries of Everfree Forest or he would meet a "terrible fate". Unconcious of what he would sign, Alex accepted this offer. He didn't know he has just signed a deal with the devil, henceforth known at "The Pact". The unicorn had to sign the letter with his blood, and so he did. But just as he ended, Tirek opened a bag which he always carried, freeing the Stormbow of Darkness - the mythical force which Tirek supposedly used to turn ponies into monsters. Alex screamed in lament as the forces of Stormbow filled his body, soul and mind. Seconds later, the Stormbow returned to Tirek's satchel, leaving new demidemon behind - now soulless, Alex was no longer Alex - he was henceforth known as Broken Oath. Oath paid a much higher price than he thought he did - his very soul, which now was in possesion of Tirek himself. Apart from that, he realized his horn was missing, leaving only a tip of it behind. But the pony did get his gift - he has grown demonical wings and horns, as well as a great measure of powerful spells that were incapable to be learned even by the greatest of alicorns. Being tied to The Pact, Oath shall never leave the Everfree Forest, which he supposedly wanders today. But, it is said that every 10 years, when the Moon is in the perfect positions, for seven nights, demidemons of Everfree may cross its borders, wreaking havoc and bringing death to whoever stands on their very path. But shall they return to Forest before the sunrise or be send to The Lost World... Abilities As a demi-demon, Broken Oath posseses the ability to fly and a range of powerful, unique spells. However, due to having a vastly damaged horn, his spells may sometimes fail and turn against him, which happens especially often with higher tier spells. Common Magic * Telekinesis - 'Broken Oath can pick up objects from the distance, even the big ones. '* Teleportation '-this spells allows Oath to quickly travel long distances. '* Light '''by use of this spell, Broken Oath's horn starts to illuminate. Dark Magic * '''Skin of Krampus - '''an impenetrable magical shield is created around Oath, effectively blocking many spells of mortal of fire around himself, devastating nearby unicorns. * ** Leybolt - Broken Oath casts a colorful, but lethal bolt of corrupted ley out of his horn, able to kill most creatures of the Known World. ** Hellfire - a large ring of fire bursts out of the ground beneath Oath's hooves, setting everything around on fire. ** Demon's Scythe - Broken Oath shoots 4 purple blades out of his horn, which quickly fly in the given direction. ** Ball of Fire - Oath casts an orb of fire out of his horn, which gets bigger as it flies. ** Hellnado - the pony creates a vortex y enviroment. * '''Leystorm - incredible amounts of corrupted ley burst out of Broken Oath's body, annihilating everything standing in its path. * Hellhound - Broken Oath summons a creature out of the very Midnight Castle, breathing fire and slashing everything with its claws. * Fissure - with his horn illumating, Oath stomps the ground with his hoof as it breaks open below anypony's hooves. * '''Inner Demon - '''Oath turns into a demon (rather than a demidemon), harshly increasing his powers for a short amount of time. Category:Bronie Category:Pony Category:Alicorn Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Demon Category:Dragonpony Category:Unicorn